1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to molded plastic stepstools and, more particularly, stepstools having integral storage compartments for the storage and transport of small articles.
2. The Prior Art
Stepstools having integral storage compartments are well know in the art. Such articles are typically formed of plastic material and comprise a central storage compartment suspended between four molded plastic legs. The storage compartment is enclosed at the top by a pivoting lid that also serves, in the down position, as a support platform for the stool. The lid has a handle pivotally attached to the top surface by which to transport the stepstool from location to location and job to job. Such products find application in elevating users a distance above the floor surface for performing various chores.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 347,527 and 4,744,613 show state of the art stepstools having integral, centrally disposed storage receptacles. Such products are well accepted and have met with commercial success. However, several shortcomings in available stepstools have prevented them from solving all of the market's needs.
First, step stools having a central storage compartment enclosed by a pivoting lid require the user to step off the stool in order to open the lid and access the contents of the compartment. This procedure is rather cumbersome, particularly when the nature of the task requires repeated access to the storage compartment.
Secondly, stepstools having a central storage compartment, a pivoting lid, and a pivoting handle are relatively expensive and, therefore, for cost reasons are less than optimal. Moreover, the central compartments of such stepstools are generally not very deep, thereby preventing them from storing tall objects such as cleaning bottles. Also, fully loaded, commercially available stepstools are relatively heavy, and are therefore cumbersome to carry over a substantial distance Even unloaded, such stepstools because of their construction are relatively heavy and can be awkward to repeatedly carry from job site to job site.
Another deficiency in conventional stepstools is that a user can cause the stepstool to tip under certain conditions. The weight of the stepstool and its contents can be overcome by a user leaning out over side legs of the stool, causing the stool to tip in that direction. Thus, from a safety standpoint, such stepstools represent a less than optimal product to the end user.